pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Hobart Caunter
Rev. John Hobart Caunter (21 July 1794 - 14 November 1851) was an English poet and miscellaneous writer.Watt, 332. Life Caunter was born at Dittisham, Devonshire. He went to India as a cadet about 1809. He was soon disgusted with oriental life, and "having discovered, much to his disappointment, nothing on the continent of Asia to interest him,"’ he returned home. He recorded his impressions of India in a poem entitled the ‘Cadet’ (2 volumes,. 1814). In 1817 Caunter matriculated at Peterhouse, Cambridge,Rev. John Hobart Caunter(1794-1851), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, May 9, 2016. and studied for the ministry of the Church of England. In 1828 he obtained the degree of B.D. "After he had entered holy orders he was for nineteen years the incumbent minister of St. Paul's Chapel, Foley Place, in the parish of Marylebone. In 1846 he took a lease of a proprietary chapel at Kennington. He held for a short time the rectory of Hailsham in Sussex, and was also chaplain to the late Earl of Thanet"Gentleman's Magazine for 1852, xxxvii, 627–628.. Besides various sermons, theological notes, &c., Caunter was engaged in the production of ten volume of the Oriental Annual between 1830 and 1840. At the time of his death, which took place in London, he was curate of Prittlewell, Essex. His wife and three young children survived him. Writing Caunter's best known work is his ‘Romance of History,’ India, 3 vols. 1836 (republished in 1872), which formed part of a popular series. Under the form of stories it treats of the most remarkable incidents of the Mahommedan conquests in India. Caunter also wrote: ‘The Island Bride, in six cantos,’ 1830; ‘Sermons,’ 3 vols. 1832; ‘Familiar Lectures to Children,’ 1835; ‘St. Leon, a Drama, in three acts,’ 1835; ‘Posthumous Records of a London Clergyman,’ 1835; ‘Descriptions to Westall and Martin's Illustrations of the Bible,’ 1835; ‘The Fellow Commoner; a Novel,’ 3 vols. 1836; ‘The Poetry of the Pentateuch,’ 2 vols. 1839; ‘The Triumph of Evil; a Poem,’ 1845; ‘Illustrations of the Five Books of Moses,’ 2 vols. 1847; ‘An Inquiry into the History and Character of Rahab,’ 1850. Publications Poetry *''The Cadet: A poem in six parts; to which is added, Egbert and Amelia, in four parts; with other poems''. (2 volumes), London: J. Moyes, for Robert Jennings, 1814. Volume II *''The Island Bride: A poem in six cantos. London: E. Bull, 1830. *''The Triumph of Evil: A poem. London: 1845. Play *''St. Leon: A drama, in three acts''. London: Edward Churton, 1835. Novel *''The Fellow Commoner: A novel''. (3 volumes), London: Edward Churton, 1836. Short fiction *''India''. London: Edward Churton, 1836. *''Caunter's and Daniell's 'Oriental Annual' 1839: Eastern legends'' (with engravings by William Daniell). London: 1838. Non-fiction *''Sermons''. London: E. Bull / J.G. & F. Rivington, 1832-1842. Volume I, 1832. *''A Sermon on Patience under Affliction''. 1834. *''Posthumous Records of a London Clergyman. London: John W. Parker, 1835.Posthumous Records of a London Clergyman, Internet Archive. Web, May 9, 2016. *''The romance of history. India. (3 volumes), London: Edward Churton, 1836. *''Lives of the Moghul Emperors'' (with engravings by William Daniell). London: Till, 1837. *''The Poetry of the Pentateuch''. (2 volumes), London: E. Churton, 1839. *''Scenes in India; or, Travelling sketches''. London: Jones, 1841. *''A Sermon preached at Saint Peter's, Cornhill''. London: J. Madden, 1839. *''An Inquiry into the History and Character of Rahab''. London: Longman, 1850. Juvenile *''Familiar Lectures to Children''. 1835. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Hobart Caunter, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 9, 2016. See also *List of British poets References . May 9, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *John Hobart Caunter (1794-1851) info & "The Island Bride" (6 cantos) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Caunter, John Hobart Category:1794 births Category:1851 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets